


Hidden Camera

by molstrom



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Porn With Very Little Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Relationships: Don Lamb/Veronica Mars, Leo D'Amato/Veronica Mars
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Hidden Camera

His deputies didn’t know he had installed cameras throughout the precinct of course, security systems work better when people don’t realize they are there.   
As he is sitting at home watching the live feed he noticed something that made him sit up and pay attention.  
“Veronica Mars…what are you doing?”  
The only deputy working was a new guy, Leo.   
“What does she want with him?”  
He watches carefully as Veronica walks up to Leo and kisses him. Leo easily picks her up and she wraps he legs around his waist.  
“I wonder if he knows that she’s only 17?”  
“I mean, I know that…and I do not care, so maybe Leo is less of a nice guy than he claims.”  
On the feed, Leo carries Veronica into the interrogation room, puts her down on the table, then turns to lock the door.  
“Yes, Leo. You don’t want anyone walking in on you.”  
Leo walks back over to Veronica and pulls her t-shirt over her head. Veronica reaches out and takes Leo’s shirt off.  
“A red lace bra Veronica? I’m shocked. And turned on.”  
“Come on Leo, get that bra off.”  
Veronica reaches for Leo’s belt, but Leo stops her by saying something.  
“Note to self: install microphones.”  
Veronica hops down off the table and takes off her pants.  
“Matching red lace panties. Nice.”  
Leo roughly grabs Veronica and kisses her. He undoes her bra and lets it fall to the floor. He then lifts her up onto the table and kisses down her body, paying special attention to her nipples before moving lower and pushing Veronica down into a laying position.  
“Jesus Christ.”  
He watches as Leo eases Veronica’s panties down over her legs and drops them on the floor next to her bra.   
“God she’s perfect.”  
He then watches Leo spread Veronica’s legs and begin to place kisses on her core. Leo seems to have excellent technique because Veronica starts squirming.  
“Sorry, Ronnie.”  
He picks up his phone and calls the station. He watches as Leo walks out of the interrogation room to answer the phone.  
“Balboa County Sheriff’s office.”  
“Leo, it’s Lamb. I need you to pull a file from my office and bring it to me at home.”  
“Uh, sir. I’m the only one here.”  
“You can leave for the 10 minutes it’ll take you. Just lock the door.”  
He watches on the feed as Veronica reaches down and starts rubbing her clit in tight circles. He can see her breathing get faster as she gets close to orgasm.   
“Sir? What file do you need?”  
“Oh, the one on the last bust of the River Stix.”  
“Okay, I’ll get it now.”  
Leo hangs up the phone and walks towards the sheriff’s office.  
In the interrogation room, Veronica orgasms.  
“Guess you didn’t need Leo anyways.”  
Veronica gets dressed and Leo walks in the room. He gestures with the file and Veronica reaches for it. They both leave the interrogation room, Veronica with the file. Leo picks up the phone and suddenly:  
“Ring ring.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Sheriff, Veronica Mars was here. She says she’s gotta drive past your place anyways, so she’ll bring the file.”  
“Fine.”  
He hangs up his phone, turns off his computer, takes off his shirt and prepares to answer the door. When Veronica knocks, he’s ready. He opens the door knowing full well the message he’s sending: bare chest, damp hair, low-slung pyjama pants unable to hide his full erection.

He opens the door, Veronica shoves past him into the living room.  
“Do you even need this file, or could you just not stand to see his hands on me any longer?”  
“What are you talking about? Give me the file.”  
“I saw the cameras last time I went to see Leo. Tonight was a show, just for you. I can tell you liked it.”  
“How did you know I’d be watching?”  
“I hoped you’d catch the live show, but honestly? Leo is fucking amazing with his mouth, I wouldn’t have minded having to hold a second performance.”

He growls at the thought of Leo touching her any more than he already has.

“Ooh…Someone’s jealous. Just how long have you wanted to fuck me, Lamb?”

He slams the door and locks it. He then stalks towards her until she is within arms reach.  
“Take off your clothes.”

“Nope. Not until you answer the question.”

Her eyes flash. She’s playing with him now.

“I have wanted to pin you down and fuck you until you can’t remember your name since you started coming into the Sheriff’s office wearing that awful leather jacket. Badass Veronica Mars is fucking hot.”

She removes her shirt and steps towards him. She reaches out and lightly runs her finger down his chest.  
“I was 15 then you dirty old man.”  
“You’re only 17 now. I don’t care. Do you?”  
“No.”

He reaches out and grabs her. Pulling her to him roughly, tangling his fingers in her hair and yanking her face up so he can kiss her. She immediately opens to him, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth while he uses his free hand to massage her breast and roll her nipple between his index finger and thumb. She sighs into his mouth and says:  
“I already had my foreplay for the night, can you please fuck me now?”  
“God yes.”  
He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. She sucks on his neck as he carries her to his bed. He puts her down and takes off her pants and panties.  
“Black satin. How very cliché of you Don.”  
“You’re going to sass me right now? Can’t you just shut up for once?”  
“My sass is one of the reasons you want to fuck me, Deputy. You want me to shut up? Make me.”

Veronica sits up at the end of the bed and pulls his pyjama pants down. She licks her lips as she looks at his cock.  
“You gonna do something with it, or just look at it like it’s ice-cream?”  
She locks her eyes on his and swirls her tongue around the tip of his cock. Without breaking eye contact she takes it into her mouth, swirling her tongue over it as she sucks.   
He watches her, so divine and profane at the same time. Her eyes are all sweet Veronica, but the sounds she is making as she sucks his dick are profane.   
“God Veronica. Are you trying to kill me?”

She lets go of his cock with a ‘pop’.  
“Sorry old man…Too much for you? Should I go find someone my own age?”

He growls and picks her up. He throws her to the top of the bed and climbs on top of her. He kisses her roughly, then moves down her body, leaving kisses and bites in his path. He pulls the cup of her bra down to expose her breasts and sucks and nibbles on her nipples. Veronica whimpers and gasps, writhing underneath him. He moves lower, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach to her core.   
“Don, I told you. I don’t need you to do that.”  
“I want to taste you. And show you that while Leo’s technique may be better than a high school boy’s, I promise mine is superior.”

He swirls his tongue over her outer lips, occasionally dipping between her folds and tasting her sweet musk. He uses his fingers to spread her folds and finds her clit with his mouth. He alternates sucking on it and gently licking it, while he slides one finger inside of her, crooking it to hit her g-spot.  
“God! Don! Yes. More. Please.”  
He adds a second finger and increases the pace of his hand, sliding in and out of her, being sure to hit her g-spot with every stroke. He sucks harder on her clit as he feels her begin to shake, her vaginal walls clenching onto his fingers. Veronica screams as she comes apart, gushing fluid into his mouth and onto his bed. He slows his movements and switches to lightly licking at her sensitive clit to bring her down from her orgasm.

She reaches down for him and pulls his face to hers. Kissing him and licking her juices off of his face.  
“I need you inside of me Don. Please.”  
For a moment, looking into her eyes he forgets that he’s supposed to hate her, so he gently kisses her, and when he enters her it’s slow and gentle. Allowing her time to get used to him before he moves within her.  
“Please, Don. Please.”

She’s begging now, so he starts moving. After a few seconds, he finds a rhythm that makes her eyes roll back in her head, and the only sounds she is making are little gasps and moans. As he fucks her he nuzzles her neck, leaving little nibbles behind her ears.   
“Don, I need…”  
“I got you baby.”

He reaches down and massages her clit in tight circles as he feels her shaking and pulsing around him.   
“Let go, Veronica. Come on my cock baby.”

And she does. Her pussy clenches around his cock and milks his own orgasm out of him. He collapses beside her once they are both spent and pulls her towards him.  
“I have to go home, Don.”  
“Stay with me, Veronica. Please.”

She turns and looks at him.  
“God, Lilly was right. You’re in love with me.”

He thought about that for a minute and said:  
“You’re right. I guess I am. Stay. Please.”  
“Fine. But I need a shower and a glass of water before I can go to sleep.”


End file.
